I Fall Into Your Sunlight
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Sora had thought confessing his feelings to Kairi would be more than enough to come to terms with things, but when Sora is confronted with the possibility of Kairi becoming a Light... It doesn't seem enough at all. When Kairi confronts Sora herself, she shows him she knows exactly how he feels, and that… the only way they can find comfort from it all is by being together.


******Author's Note: To clear up any confusion, I should probably say this takes place after KH3D. Enjoy! **

**I Fall Into Your Sunlight**

"Hey, Kairi?" Though Sora was purposefully whispering to his redhead friend so she wouldn't hear him, he liked to pretend that she could. Therefore... It wasn't entirely uncalled for that he imagined her cocking her head to the side with a slight frown on her face.

In reality? Kairi was probably the farthest away from doing any of these things: The girl was curled up in a tight little ball with her thumb in her mouth, while she slept. Really, it was so dark that Sora couldn't be entirely sure that Kairi was asleep at all; he was banking on it, though. As cowardly as it was, he could only say these things to his best friend when he thought she wasn't listening.

Though to anyone else, it probably would have sounded like an unremarkable thank you... Sora knew that if Kairi were awake, she'd pick it up exactly for what it was: A loving confession towards her. And that would cause everyone more harm than good. So, yes, though it was exactly the opposite of brave to talk to Kairi in this way, it was the only option Sora had.

"I realized I've never really thanked you the way I should. Properly. And I..." As Sora tripped over his next works (not even knowing how to say what he wanted to when he knew Kairi wouldn't ever overhear), he found himself slightly leaning over her frame and putting an arm around her waist. He knew this was risky, but it just seemed wrong to confess something so crucial to Kairi when he couldn't even see her face.

At the moment, he didn't even worry about her waking up; as Sora swallowed, trying best to figure out how to articulate his feelings, he thought it was probably the best to thank her the way he had in Hollow Bastion. And thus, he hugged her tighter. "Thank you for being you, Kai. For being the one person in the world who will never hurt me or take advantage of me. Thank you for not changing yourself, and being the beautiful girl I've always cherished. Thank you." And it wasn't lost to Sora that the note he had during his last "thank you" was exactly how he'd sounded when he'd held Kairi after she'd turned his Heartless form human again. Maybe he was always supposed to thank her in such a way. It was just sad that to thank her with such sincerity, when something terrible usually had to happen to warrant it.

Perhaps the beauty in the thought, then, was that Kairi's Light could make anything right. Kairi...

It was almost funny in a completely unfunny way: Sora remembered how just a moment ago (what had led to Kairi passing out, exhausted), he and Kairi had been having a vicious duel via orange juice bottles they'd previously been drinking from. Sora thought he would probably never say that Kairi needed to stay home again, as he had bruise after bruise from where she'd tried to hold him down to pour juice in his face (Kairi, of course, probably did too despite Sora trying to be as gentle play-fighting with her as possible)...

In such a context, it almost didn't make sense that Kairi was nicer to Sora than anyone else ever had been. But when he remembered things like how Riku (though possessed) had betrayed him, how Donald and Goofy had left him once, how Naminé had altered his memories... It made perfect sense. It had always been that way with Kairi. Though she could be bossy, and sometimes even mean, to a fault... she never really met any harm by it. Sora knew without a doubt, that even before he'd found out she was a Princess of Heart, that he would have always doubted she was capable of hurting anyone.

And it was nights like this, when the darkness of the night looked just too much like Heartless, that Sora found himself appreciating Kairi more than he usually did. He was just so glad that not only was Kairi the most genuine person that he had ever met, but that she was also the fun, crazy girl he'd always loved. Kairi teetered on an edge that, once upon a time, Sora had never been able to see himself reaching (as everyone seemed to think Kairi was better off than Riku), but after everything had happened, he somehow had attained her. And they were… they were perfect for each other.

Sora could value Kairi calling him a lazy bum, the way Phil did when training him. However, it never got to an extent where her words reminded him of how the Coliseum had been destroyed by Hades. To the contrary, Sora found when nightmares of the past began to haunt him, it was the feeling of Kairi's arms around him that anchored him most of all. Kairi... If only he could tell her all of this.

As the young Princess of Heart rolled over in her sleep, and unwittingly nestled her head beneath Sora's chin, he thought maybe Kairi had heard him after all. Her vibrant red hair spilled like liquid over his shoulder, but to Sora it didn't look like blood in the slightest. It looked like the color of Kairi's warm heart.

Yes, he had fallen hard for his best friend, and though Sora didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell her any of these things (it would be too easy for his enemies to use Kairi against him), Sora never wanted to get up.

...

"So what did you two even end up doing last night?" Riku asked his two friends casually the next day, as he packed the gummi ship with all of the things Sora's mom had insisted they take with him. Fortunately, Riku didn't seem to note Sora's suddenly shocked and blushing face, but then again, he wouldn't have put it past Riku to be hiding such a thing, either.

Sora wondered idly, as he tried to nonchalantly look at Riku from the corner of his eye, if Riku suspected that Sora had somewhat confessed his feelings the previous night. To tell the truth, Sora hadn't been meant to come back to Destiny Islands after visiting his Dream Eaters that last time. Yen Sid had ordered his presence directly after (it seemed everyone was still worried that Xehanort would kidnap Sora again), but the possibility of visiting Kairi had just been too tempting for him to resist.

It was only now that he wished he'd hidden Kairi away, but he'd had no idea Yen Sid would instruct Riku to come and grab Kai. Sora was trying to not act upset (or have a heart attack), but he did _not_ like the idea of her learning to fight. Besides the fact that she would now be getting real bruises no matter what happened (real injuries, and not the slight ones he'd given her doing their silly wrestling), Sora knew that after she learned to defend herself, she'd want to go on all their adventures now. She'd want to be in the front lines so "he and Riku wouldn't be the only ones getting hurt".

And that was one picture Sora didn't want to have to face at all. He would have been fine with it all, if he knew Kairi was just learning to protect herself in the worst-case scenario, but Sora knew it wouldn't end at that. Kairi was too selfless for her own good, and-

Not noting Sora's inner turmoil, Kairi answered Riku truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders. "I reminded Sora he needs to drink more Vitamin C by, literally, stuffing it down his throat. It seems he doesn't know how to take care of himself in the slightest. I tell ya, Riku. I'm glad you guys are finally taking me with you. At least for dietary needs, you and Sora would be a couple of pinheads in intergalactic space without me."

And it was Kairi, once again, echoing Sora's previous journeys without even meaning to, that the young Keyblade wielder was pulled out of his reverie. Huh. That had pretty much been what Cid had said when he learned Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew nothing about gummi blocks. Maybe it was a sign, then? After all, Kairi didn't have to be in danger. Even if she insisted she needed to be with them, Sora could keep her out of harm's way. He'd just take a leaf out of Cloud's book when he'd tried to keep Tifa from fighting Sephirot-

"Hmm. I believe you, Kai. I'm just surprised he didn't try to persuade you to stay behind. He did tell Yen Sid that you could use a Keyblade. Surely he should have suspected what Yen Sid would choose to do then."

And as Sora turned his head from Riku and Kairi at a rapid pace, he thought he probably looked like an easily excited dog. Ugh! Had he really told Yen Sid that?! What was he thinking? Of course he would have thought she should be the next Aqua after...

Bowing his head resignedly, Sora had to wonder why he had to keep being such an idiot lately. He would have thought falling into another Organization trap (though in his defense, he hadn't known the more-organized-than-he-had-thought-organization was back) would have been enough to teach him a lesson, but apparently not.

Anyway, deciding to do what Neku said and live in the moment (he could worry about mistakes when he made them, not the ones that had already happened that he couldn't do anything about), Sora found he was quite surprised that Riku hadn't been implying something with his earlier statement. So he'd just thought he'd been trying to sway Kairi's decision? Well... that was insulting. Maybe Sora was just losing his touch. After all, it was only after leaving the arguing Neku and Shiki's side that he'd realized they'd been flirting. And Donald had once said he was a ham. Ha! Donald really didn't know what he was talking about. He really wasn't as suave as he used to be at all...

"Nope. I'm keeping my lucky charm this time. No refunds. And what's with that suggestive lilt in your voice, Riku?" And as Kairi balled her hands into fists, probably thinking of punching Riku, Sora was torn between being proud of her, worried for what the fighter in her would get into, and irritation that Riku's use of the word "persuade" _had _meant something. Go figure.

Holding up his hands in defeat, Riku bowed at Sora and Kairi in way of apology, but to Sora, the way he was still smirking seemed to him that Riku wasn't sorry at all. Hunching his back like a dog kicked by its owner (because, really, that's what Sora felt like; why did he and Riku have to always resort to this kind of thing?), Sora followed behind Riku and Kairi as they entered the gummi ship.

Almost unconsciously, Sora found his arms swinging in time with Kairi's pace. As such, it was only natural when Sora accidentally brushed his hand against her hair, and one of the pieces ripped out. As Sora's eyes followed the strand of hair dancing and twirling in the wind, he noted it fell right where the gummi ship's landing had made an indention in the sand. He truly hoped that it was a sign that Kairi would return home safely. That they all would. However, as the piece of hair freed itself from the upturned grains, a frown graced Sora's lips, when he saw Kairi's red piece of hair head for the equally scarlet sun in the horizon. Perhaps it meant that Kairi belonged in the stars as much as he and Riku did.

Deeming that such a thing was only right (though Sora didn't like the danger it put Kairi in), he carried the last of his belongings up the gummi ramp, and with a sigh gave his island one last parting glance. Someday, he knew he wouldn't just be passing through his home world anymore. In the future, there would be little Soras, Kairis, and Rikus running around, and as long as that remained true—as long as Sora believed in that—he knew all his other hopes would come to fruition, too. Even _with_ the war looming on the horizon: The war Sora didn't want Kairi anywhere near.

"Oh my gosh! The Falcon's even bigger than the Highwind, Sora! And look at your chairs! They're so nice, and seem to look like diamonds. Or maybe-"

Cutting Kairi off mid rant by placing a hand on her shoulder, Sora admitted with a broad smile on his face (because _this _was the part of his missions that he'd always wanted to share with Kairi) that Kairi was absolutely right. "As you were about to say before I rudely interrupted you," Sora muttered with a sheepish look on his face whilst scratching his head, "the chairs more accurately resemble gummi blocks. Donald once had the theory that if there was ever an emergency, they might be able to transfigure into emergency shuttles, but I'm not sure I believe him. Even so, if we end up in any kind of trouble, Kai, I want you to sit in that seat immediately. With Riku and me flanking your sides in the could-be-shuttles, you'll be much safer."

Sora was only barely aware that in his peripheral vision, Riku had pacefalmed. What he was most curious about, though, was that Kairi had plopped herself down in the chair he'd first mentioned.

At first, Sora was so overcome with glee, that he wanted to fetch Kairi in his arms and squeeze her the way he had his Meow Wow. However, when Sora suddenly realized Kairi had done what she had to spite him (while somehow looking incredibly cute while doing it), Sora was reminded of another reason he shouldn't have brought Kairi along with them: Had he learned nothing from stories he'd heard? Women always caused men trouble in huge events. Whether it was Eve tempting Adam to eat the apple, Delilah betraying Sampson and cutting off his hair, or Helen's beauty in which a war began... It was more trouble than what it was worth.

And as Sora looked at Kairi's cute little pouting face (as she must have realized by his expression that he was thinking of something else she wouldn't agree on), Sora could easily imagine Kairi's face launching a thousand ships. Even worse, Kairi had tactics that had made her the best challenger when the trio had used to play poker. All of that together was not looking like a pleasing picture to Sora.

After all, it was only the genius Kairi, who would figure out how to poke fun at Sora by doing exactly what he'd wanted... And didn't want at all. Because while it was true he wanted her in the middle seats in an emergency, he didn't want her anywhere near the pilot's seat (and fire from the enemy ships) in other instances. She really was a cruel and devious one, his Kairi. The girl really could be a witch. No wonder people had called Naminé that. Still... That was exactly why Sora loved Kairi. She kept him in line, and did what she thought was best (and though Sora hated to admit it, her guidance was usually spot on).

Plus, she was fun and crazy to be around. She was all that the world needed and should have been, and so Sora had had no trouble believing Yen Sid, when the aged wizard had said Kairi made up all the Light in the world (her and the other Princesses of Heart, of course).

"Sora," Kairi said sing-songy, as she danced out of her chair and came over towards Sora to give him _that _look. Of course, every guy in the world knew that look. It was the one girls always used to get what they wanted. Complete with batting eyelashes, pursed lips, and the most innocent expression on their faces. Really, as Sora thought about it that way, he hadn't a clue how it all came together to make men such pushovers, but there was no denying it somehow meshed to make a pleasing image that always left him baffled.

Placing her hands together above her knees, Kairi's locked arms bumped into Sora's upper arms as she slid closer to him. Though Sora knew (in his clouded mind) that Kairi was "laying it on thick" the way Donald had once accused him of, and that Kairi was just trying to get her way…all the blushing sixteen year old boy could suddenly think about was how the warmth of Kairi's arms where they barely touched his was setting him on fire.

Sending one last desperate glance at Riku for help, Sora was instantly enraged to note Riku was no longer facepalming, but rather reading a book and not paying attention to anything else in the slightest! Whether Riku was just bored, trying to give Sora and Kairi their moment, or trying to save himself from Kairi's pleading eyes, Sora reasoned he was going to blame Riku for everything when he ended up agreeing to something incredibly stupid.

Aaaaaand Sora's train of thought was entirely cut off when Kairi suddenly said in a surprisingly childish tone, "Please let me fight alongside you! If I don't, it'll only be six against thirteen, and that's not fair in the slightest. Sora, it's my destiny to be a Light, and-"

"You're a what?!" Suddenly pulling away from Kairi's proximity as if she'd burned him (and technically, she had, but for different reasons now), Sora was horrified to note tears stinging his vision. What was worse was that they were actually were his this time! Not from Roxas or that other girl's, but his! Turning a betrayed look on Riku, Sora had to wonder if their Mark of Mastery exam had meant anything at all. After all they'd just been through, how could Riku do this to Sora? Worst of all, how could he do this to Kairi?! If Sora had known becoming a Master would make Riku a know-it-all, he never would have agreed to take that test. Because even though Sora had feared that Kairi would want to put herself on the front lines once she learned to fight, he never would have dreamed that was _everyone's_ plan.

Looking between Riku and Kairi for hints of craziness on their faces, Sora had to wonder if his two best friends had completely lost their minds. This went far, far beyond his worst nightmares! In fact, for one bizarre moment, Sora had to worry he was still stuck in the nightmare Riku had saved him from. At the moment, that almost seemed the better alternative to Sora. Anything was better than imagining how Xehanort, or Xemnas, or that jerk Saïx (Kairi's kidnapper) would slaughter her. Anything was better than that!

As the atmosphere between the friends changed immensely, Sora reasoned it made sense when the shock was so much that Riku dropped his book to the floor. Watching it plummet to the ground, it almost seemed as though time was moving in slow motion. Sora could hear the deafening noise of the bending pages, as the gummi ship instructional manual landed upside down in the stark silence. He could also clearly see the shocked look on Riku's face.

More than that, Sora noted the guilty yet resigned look on Kairi's face, and somehow, it was that that did him in. Yelling at his friends in a way he never had before, Sora was shocked to note how_ fast _everything was moving now. Perhaps the time moving Xehanorts had possessed him, after all. "No, no, no, NO, NO! Have you lost your minds?! Absolutely not! Kairi is _not _a Light, Riku! See some sense! I know Kairi won't think twice about sacrificing herself; it's just in her nature, but I expected more from _you_! She's too inexperienced! Plus, she's a Princess of Heart! We're supposed to be protecting her, not dangling her in their face! They. Will. Slaughter. Her. Riku!"

"Is that really how you see me, Sora? That weak?"

It was in that Kairi's voice was suddenly so unsure and broken, that Sora was able to turn to her and do a complete one-eighty. Kneeling before Kairi much the way a knight would swear fealty to a princess, Sora suddenly couldn't understand how a moment ago he'd been upset Kairi had chosen to sat where she had. Now, it simply seemed the perfect place to reassure Kairi of his thoughts and feelings. Shaking his head before the words even left his mouth, Sora meant to reassure Kairi that she wasn't useless (quite the opposite, really) at all costs.

"No, Kairi. Of course not. You're the strongest and best person I know. That's why- Anyway, with time, I'm sure you could outdo both Riku and me! But not this fight! It's Xehanort. He's outwitted us all. I'm not even sure we'll- I can't bare the thought of-" And only after the words left Sora's mouth, did he understand he wasn't presenting a solid case for himself at all. Though Riku had seemed to take up the mantle of flying the gummi, while Sora and Kairi were busy, Sora noted that his face looked just as lost as Kairi's did. With the words Sora couldn't get out, there was no way they could understand he was imagining seeing a comatose Kairi in Neverland that first time. They wouldn't understand that the mere thought of it made Sora want to claw his heart out.

His heart! That was another thing. By releasing his heart this time, there would be no way for him to save Kairi if she… if she-

"Oh come on, Sora," Riku whispered (perhaps not really wanting to be heard), as he steered their ship away from obstacles between worlds. "I'm not even sure that's why Yen Sid asked for her. He didn't clarify. It probably is, sure, but let me ask first. I'm sure Yen Sid has a plan to-" As Sora gave Riku a look that probably made Riku think of the old "if looks could kill" saying, it seemed more than enough to shut the older teen up. And it was in that moment that Sora began to plan.

Pouting and crossing his arms, Sora prepared to act like the petulant child the Organization had accused him of being all throughout his exam. Maybe they were right. Maybe Yen Sid had been right not to make him a Master, but as long as it saved Kairi, Sora would shove his pride and not care in the slightest." If you let her fight, I won't get out of this ship. You'll have to fight without me. Tell them it's her—someone new to fighting—or me: the would-be- Master."

Suddenly, Kairi also fell out of her seat, and as she kneeled on the ground in front of Sora, her forehead leaned against his. It was almost as though _she_ was aiming to serve him. As Sora felt one of his arms come up and circle Kairi's shoulder of its own accord, he suddenly understood that he and Kairi might just love each other too much. It was through such a strong love that Sora kept his word, and didn't get out of the ship when Riku and Kairi did. Even when Riku's pitying look—and even worse, Kairi's sad look—speared him right through the heart.

...

Eventually, Sora did end up leaving the gummi ship to rejoin Master Yen Sid, the King, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi...

As always, the last person was the one that gave him the most distress. All the while Sora'd been waiting in his ship, hoping and praying someone might see things his way, he'd felt less sure and guiltier and guiltier. The look Kairi had had on her face when she'd walked past him... it was far too much for him to handle. Sora had always strived to never make Kairi doubt herself or sad, so even when the principle of the matter called for it... Well, Sora pretty much wanted to throw everything to the wind and make Kairi smile despite the cost.

In fact, he thought he probably would have even if Donald hadn't come and dragged him out by the ear (all the while saying he'd thought Sora had gotten over his bratty episodes during their first journey together). However, it wasn't until he was up in the kitchen late that night (while everyone else was asleep, Sora's thoughts were still in turmoil) that the severity of the situation hit him. Literally.

Sora had been preparing to pour a glass of orange juice on the counter for himself (keeping all the lights off so he wouldn't wake anyone), when he suddenly found himself crashing into someone who was sitting in front of him. Though Sora thought it very well could have been Axe- err, Lea (who seemed to have an affinity for leaning in places like Leon did), Sora was fairly certain that there was only one person he knew who wore socks so far up their legs. This notion seemed to be proven accurate when Sora heard the distinct noise of the person clapping in glee.

Sighing inwardly, Sora knew exactly where this was going. Helping Kairi off the corner (and the feel of her hand in his definitely reassured him that it was Kairi who had snuck up on him), Sora lit a small fire spell in the air so they could see each other better. If Kairi was going to argue with him, he at least owed her her best chance of defending herself.

And so it was, before Kairi could even get a word out about how she'd successfully snuck up on Sora (something the brunette knew she'd only be too keen on pointing out), Sora put a finger on Kairi's lips, and with utmost sincerity, told her, "I'm sorry about how I acted today, Kairi. It was wrong of me on so many levels. I hope you understand I don't doubt you at all. But just the thought of you lifeless again... To never feel the Light from your vibrant heart- I couldn't stand it, Kairi. Please don't put me in a situation where I have to go through something like that again."

There was a longer pause than Sora had anticipated. He had thought his redheaded friend would immediately rush into an argument, or perhaps point out his hypocrisy (because she must have felt the same way when it came to him and Riku), but instead, she squeezed Sora's hand tighter, and said in a very strong tone (something that seemed odd for her choice of words), "I've never told you why I love you, have I?"

"Whaaa-" Though Sora had, truthfully, suspected this for awhile, hearing Kairi say it in so many words (and so casually to boot), somehow had the young Keyblade wielder reeling. Falling backwards, Sora found himself crashing into the counter much more roughly than he'd run into Kairi a moment ago; it was all because of his thoughts and feelings whirling around in his head.

Giggling slightly, Kairi pulled Sora away from the cabinet he'd just smacked his head on, and got his teetering feet to become more stationary. With a slight smile, and a nod from Sora in return, the girl began continuing her own confession. "I heard you last night, you know. That's probably why I'm not pitching as big a fit as I could be. After we had that silly discussion about the common tongue making no sense when words end in 'ough', and after we had that silly orange juice fight... I heard what you said to me when you thought I was asleep. I heard your reasons for loving me; Sora… it's much the same for me. That's why we can't be apart!"

As Kairi's face inched even closer to Sora's, as she tried to explain things, Sora found himself torn between laughing at how Kairi had seemed to forget she'd beaten him to a bloody pulp with her competiveness, or kissing her plump, pink lips like he'd always dreamed of. Deeming it was best not to take advantage of a distressed female, Sora tried to guess where Kairi's thoughts had led her. "So then... You love me because I represent normality, and the life we used to have, too?"

Though there were many, many more reasons why Sora loved Kairi (really, that wasn't even a dent in the long list of reasons he did), Sora suspected that it was this that Kairi was getting at. He could imagine how it might be the same for her. During many times in his journey, hadn't he imagined how much better everything would seem if Kairi were with him? If her smile could just lighten the darkness for him like it always had?

Really, Naminé had been exactly right when she'd said Kairi was Sora's Light in the Darkness. Sora just hadn't known at that time that Kairi was the entire world's Light, too. That was more than enough reason for him not to act on his selfish wants and bring her along with him, but it wasn't his fear for the worlds without Kairi that made him want to protect her: It was his fear of what he'd be without her. Just the thought of it seemed to be awakening the seemingly long asleep Anti-form within him. Kairi really was the fire that fed his anger, and without her-

"To tell the truth, Sora. I think I might have had a crush on Riku at first." As Kairi put a hand on Sora's shoulder, he found he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. On one hand, he was once again feeling jealousy over Riku for the truth he'd suspected all along, but on the other hand, he was also glad that when Kairi did come along with him (and even though he was completely against it, there was no denying it would happen; Xehanort had made certain it would), he was glad that Kairi wouldn't just be risking herself for his sake.

However, when Kairi's hand trailed upward to hold Sora's face, he found what she was really saying was much more than what he'd expected. It was much more than he'd ever even hoped for. Yes, with the fire casting lines of light along Kairi's face, Sora could completely understand how she was one of the only Lights in the world. He couldn't even imagine a world without her. It almost gave him confidence that everything would be- That she-

"I'm sure you remember how everyone on the island seemed to want to pair Riku and me up," and at the gagged look Kairi made at that, Sora had to laugh. He knew she was just trying to comfort him, because the bond between all three of them was so much stronger than love. In some way, Sora knew Kairi loved Riku, but Kairi was giving Sora what he needed, and giving him self-assurance when his Mark of Mastery had almost stripped him of it completely. Sora had always loved Kairi's reassurances, even though he was afraid that very thing would get her killed.

"But the moment I felt my heart leave my body when the Darkness came, I realized who it was who gave me the most comfort. Who it was that makes me feel the safest and warmest. It's you. I can always count on you, Sora; it's you who I knew would bring me back to the Light. It's also you that convinces me to lighten up and have more fun. And even if I ever am lost again- I know it is you who will save me again. It _is_ about time that you pulled _me_ from the Darkness, don't you think?"

And though the last part came out as a joke, Sora couldn't help but lean his face into Kairi's hand for the heartfelt words she'd tried to downplay. Though Sora knew it wasn't her confession that she was trying to get around, he understood that she was trying to keep him from the idea of her possible demise.

Though such a thing had been reason for many of Sora's actions and fears all his life—though he hated to even imagine it—he suddenly knew that was exactly what he had to do. Imagining such a scenario, he had to admit that Kairi's plight made a strange kind of sense. It was almost too perfect. Because how many times during his journey had he seen love pull through? It almost seemed impossible to imagine Kairi could be taken away from him, when fate had given them this bond and power with their hearts. It would have made less sense for Aurora to sleep _after_ Philip's kiss, or for the Beast to stay a beast, or for Maleficent to have succeeded in kidnapping Minnie.

What Kairi was talking about was exactly why he felt for her. It was exactly what they were fighting for. And unlike the enemies who meant to slay them, they did have one advantage: Something worth fighting for. Sora had known all along that he would easily lay down his love for Kairi. He had never wanted her to do the same, but now—in the huge darkness with the flickering light that seemed to highlight what would and wouldn't be—Sora didn't see it as a bad thing at all anymore. He saw it as something he could never live without.

Leaning down towards Kairi, so his lips brushed against hers, he gave her every answer she'd been searching for in a few simple words. "You've always been good at helping me with I need to do. You've always been my guiding light, Kai. But I never thought I could be the same for you. That our sunlight could join together and possibly light the world. As the world has no meaning for me without you, I know that you've been right all along. As we have one destiny, the worlds have one sky. This will work out, because wherever you go, I'll always be with you. And I'll never let anything happen to you."

"And neither will I you." As Sora squeezed Kairi's hand even tighter, he felt her Keyblade come into her hand of its own accord. As Sora smiled at the event that had never happened before, he understood that they had helped each other both with their confidence issues and worries tonight.

As a new light engulfed Destiny's Embrace due to Sora and Kairi's loving hold, Sora wasn't the slightest bit surprise to see it turn partly the color of Kingdom Key. It was only fitting that it took on the color of his Keyblade. Keyblades _were_ the instruments of hearts. And even though Kairi's hadn't been discovered when they first made their promise, his Keyblade, too, had kept its promise to come back to Kairi. The yellow that twined up with the pink of Kairi's blade, was the equivalent of how Sora would always hold Kairi's hand. Their hands were knotted together, and would always be reaching for each other. Not only when they were apart, but also when they were together. It truly was meant to be that way, wasn't it?

As dawn poked in and lit up Yen Sid's once dark tower, the strongest light that could be seen in the chamber was the light emitting from Kairi's Keyblade, and the two faces kissing in its radiance: The two faces that made a heart. The two faces that made up Kingdom Hearts.

**Author's Note: First and foremost, happy birthday Kevin! I love you so much, my dear friend. And I really hope you like this piece. I wrote it for you for many reasons. One, because we seem to get into conversations about KH and my love, SoKai, a lot. And two, because I swear you sometimes talk about the KH abridged series (and how it ships SoRiku) to poke fun at me. Hahaha. I really hope you like this, my friend. And that your birthday is stupendous! Love you lots!**

**Also, I sort of made this to explain my many reasons for liking SoKai. It saddens me that so many people don't like them now. SoKai's a great pairing if you think about it, and give it some love. I hope this will possibly make people see that?**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews on this. On one hand, I like it a lot, but on the other… I hate it. It didn't entirely come out the way I wanted to. But then again, I can say that about a lot of my stories. Perhaps I'm just too hard on myself?**

**I hope you enjoyed, Kevin and SoKai fans (especially since the poll on my profile said people want me to write more SoKai). **

**And man, do I hope we get some SoKai shipping in KH3. If nothing else, I want the paopu drawing portion to come to a nice end.**

**Also, this story is titled from a lyric in Trading Yesterdays' beautiful "Shattered" song. It's also partly named for dazzleme7's awesome Ron and Hermione video on YT to the same song. The vibe of it just reminds me of SoKai. Actually, SoKai reminds me of Romione in quite a few ways. I'd definitely recommend checking the vid out:)**

**Shutting up now!**

**-Shanna**


End file.
